


For Better Or For Worse

by Junebug1312



Category: Phan
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Dan thinks he might not be entirely straight. Will a Porn Challenge video clear things up for him?





	For Better Or For Worse

“This is so fucking weird” Dan commented as he sat down next to Phil.

“Hey, this was _your_ idea!” Phil accused a blush already stained on his face.

“Yeah because do you know how many views ‘Phan watching Porn’ is going to get?” Dan questioned a silly smile on his face.

Phil just shook his head, his discomfort with the idea very obvious to Dan. It’s not like Dan was feeling any better about the idea especially since he was sure where this was going to end up going. Well, at least for him.

Dan was struggling with his identity recently, specifically his sexuality. Not like that was a surprise to anybody who knew him or even knew of him. He had been called gay since he could remember and if he wasn’t busy repressing mixed feelings since 2012 maybe he would have even found it funny. Him? Gay? How could that even be possible right? Well, apparently some aspect of it triggered unwanted thoughts to pile up in his head because now he was scared of it actually being slightly true. Sometimes he just couldn’t help thinking about what gay sex would be like. Hell, it was hard to imagine even kissing a guy. But now as he sat next to his best friend about to watch all types of porn, a sliver of fear stayed close to his heart.

Things seemed to be dying down in the Phandom (Dan cringed at calling it that) and things needed a bit of stirring. Views were fine as always but sometimes Dan worried that if they didn’t keep the fans suspecting that Phan could be real slowly there careers would fade away. He knew those thoughts were crazy and in the same category as every fear he had ever had.

“Ok well let’s get this over with please” Phil pleaded.

Dan always chuckled at Phil's innocence he liked to portray. Dan knew how dirty minded he could be at times but Phil was still reasonably awkward about talking about personal stuff. That’s why Dan felt like he couldn’t talk to Phil about his weird feelings. Like even now, Phil's stubble was highlighted against his pale skin and Dan had a lingering thought about what it would feel like to have stubble rubbing against his face as he kissed someone. He shook his head wanting to rid that thought immediately.

Dan turned on the camera, the red blinking light alerting them that it was filming. They set up they placed their laptops on the couch out of the frame of the camera. They could get away with noises but actual porn showing on the screen would definitely not be permitted.

“Hello, internet! Time for another Phan video!” Dan joked.

Phil nudged him rolling his eyes at the comment.

“So this one is clearly going to be a little different,” Dan teased “Today we are going to be reacting to different types of porn”

If possible, Phils face seemed to color even more at that.

“Hey, do you think they have Yelp for Pornhub we could probably give a killer review” Dan joked raising an eyebrow at him.

The joke made Phil squirm which was Dan’s goal. Seeing Phil's prudeness about the simplest of stuff always made Dan laugh. Dan directed his focus back to the camera.

“Now I know this sounds crazy which is why we made a challenge out of it! Typical Youtubers am I right?”

“I think this is a little extreme, even for a challenge video Dan” Phil commented.

“You’d be surprised Phil, actually just yesterday I saw a challenge where two guys-”

“Stop! I don’t want to know!” Phil covered his ears.

Dan let out a loud laugh and shook his head at Phil's actions.

“Ok, ok enough with the torture basically the challenge is we both have our two laptops here” Dan motioned towards the couch where the two computers were sitting “and whoever can type the category given into the search bar faster wins a point”

“Yes but the unfortunate part for us because we know how much you guys love to see us tortured, is that we have to watch the video the winner clicks on” Phil adds giving Dan an annoyed side eye since Dan came up with that part.

Dan just smirked and pulled his laptop onto his lap, Phil followed suit not wanting Dan to have the upper hand.

“We will be picking categories from a random bucket, and let me tell you some of them are weird so it’s not going to be easy finding certain ones” Dan looked over at Phil “Ready to go Philly?”

Phil slanted his eyes at Dan but nodded knowing it would just be better to get this over with as quickly as possible.

“I’ll choose first” Phil volunteered.

He stuck his hand into the bucket and swished the pieces of paper around. The lewd pictures on the screen were making him sick to his stomach. Never had he looked at porn with someone else in the room, it made him feel unsettled. Porn was a private thing and now was becoming a 'challenge' thing. After Phil had seen Tyler and Dan’s video he had found it funny sure but the thought of watching videos you might have already seen made Phil feel queasy.

Finally, he pulled out a piece of paper, like it was the Hunger Games and giggled at the look of intensity on Dan’s face as he awaited Phil to call out what it was.

“The category is….fruit!” After saying the word Phil threw the paper into the air and vigorously started to type into the search bar as did Dan.

After a few seconds, Dan threw his hands up in the air “Ha! I found one!”

Phil scowled somehow he hadn’t expected he would win this challenge. His entire self was clumsy including his fingers which meant one thing; typos. His greatest enemy.

“What am I going to have to watch here?” Phil said through a frown.

Dan turned the computer to Phil so they both could see and if the blush had gone down any on his face it certainly was back. Facing him was a naked girl eating fruit off of another naked girl. He shielded his eyes.

“Dan! Ugh, I don’t want to watch this!” Phil scrunched up his face.

“Come on! We made rules buddy at least watch till the halfway mark!” Dan told him.

Phil sighed and took away his hands. Now the lady had squirted lemon juice on her boobs and the other girl was licking it off.

“Wouldn’t that sting?” Phil awkwardly asked.

Dan huffed out a laugh, “I don’t think that’s what they cared about at the time”

“That cannot be sanitary”

Dan giggled at Phil’s evaluation of the scene. He seemed concerned for the girls but Dan couldn’t help but think he was masking his true feelings about it seeing as Dan felt weirdly turned on by the sight. He could probably get off to this if he really had to but it definitely would never be a first choice for him.

“Ok I think that’s enough, one point for me and now I will choose a category!” Dan announced digging through the hat.

He pulled out a piece of paper and smiled as he read it, this was so obscure.

“Toilet Brush”

Immediately he searched it up and clicked on the first one that had that in the title. Surprisingly a lot of results came up which had Dan a bit worried.

“I got it! Another point for me!” Dan cockily grinned.

“Not fair! My fingers don’t work!” Phil pouted.

Dan poked his cheek, “Don’t care! Buy new ones!”

“Your mum!” Phil retorted, a smile creeping onto his face.

Dan rolled his eyes, “Really clever Phil, now watch this atrocity”

As soon as Dan turned the computer screen Phil's face went pale rather than red.

“She’s not really... going...to…” Phil cut himself off.

“Oh, I think she is,” Dan said grimacing.

“That is not safe! So many things could happen!” Phil exclaimed disgustedly.

Dan let the video play for twenty seconds before closing the screen quickly.

“We don’t need to be put through more than twenty seconds of a toilet brush going inside a girl’s-”

“Dan!” Phil screeched clamping his hand over Dan’s mouth.

Dan cackled underneath his hand knowing Phil would censor him.

“Pull a piece of paper so we can move on and try to forget,” Dan told him.

Phil rushed to grab another piece of paper probably wanting to push what they had just watched to the back of his mind. When Phil saw the paper he was quite thankful for what it said, hopefully, this video would be tamer.

“The word is….hot”

Phil managed to type the three lettered word quicker then Dan could and clicked on the first video. Phil threw his hands up in the air.

“Yes finally! A point is mine!” He squealed excitedly.

Dan smiled at Phil’s happiness over a single point.

“Yeah, yeah what video do we have to put ourselves through now,” Dan asked him.

Phil swallowed awkwardly and turned his screen to Dan. The title made Dan bite his lip uncomfortably. It was a hell of a lot more tame and something he would actually consider watching. Somehow that made this worse. Cause now they were just two guys watching regular porn.

It was a girl kneeling in front of a young guy, her oval face and piercing blue eyes were the fantasy of any straight guy and yet her lips moving up and down his length teasingly was the thing that caught Dan’s eye. Silence filled the room and there breathing slowed with every slurping noise and breathy moan passing through the speakers. Dan was having a harder time swallowing then before. She dipped her tongue into the slit of the guy which made him release a particularly loud moan making Dan’s head spin a bit.

“What do you think it’s like?” Dan blurted out.

Phil whipped his head around pausing the video, Dan’s voice snapping him out of the trance he was in.

“W-What?”

Now was Dan’s turn to turn the color of a cherry. His face felt like it was on fire as he realized what he had just asked.

“I mean-like giving someone a... _you know_ …” Dan managed to sputter out embarrassment taking over him.

Phil giggled uneasily. Dan gulped suddenly feeling cramped in the rather big living room. He couldn’t help but ask it was the only thing running through his head as the girl grinned happily around some strangers cock.

“Well I-I...are you actually interested?” Phil’s voice became quieter at the end.

“No! I mean...well...I just, I’ve had it done to me before but actually doing it just seems crazy to think about like it can’t be that horrible if she is enjoying it that much right?” Dan was rambling at this point.

God, why did he have to bring it up? Phil and he don’t talk about stuff like this. Hell, he just admitted to Phil that he has had his dick sucked before. Not that Phil wouldn’t think that but why would Phil be wondering that right now? What was Dan even on about?

“I mean...it’s not _that_ bad”

Phil’s voice blasted in his ears. Dan’s head began spinning again and he struggled to form words.

“Wait y-you’ve done it before?” Dan asked somewhat frantically.

He didn’t want to scare Phil off he was just surprised. Phil never talked about romantic interests so how was Dan to have known that Phil was into guys? Or used to be into guys at least. Phil was oddly calm but Dan knew that look in Phils eyes. The one that said ‘I’ve said too much’.

“I mean,” Dan cleared his throat trying to remain composed “What was it like?”

Phil’s hands fidgeted, twitching anxiously. His lips looked they had been put through a meat shredder, from how much he was chewing them. Still, something about his posture made Dan get the sense that Phil was determined to get through this conversation.

“Am I supposed to, like, describe it or something” Phil giggled nervously avoiding eye contact.

Every time Phil’s eyes meet Dan’s they would repel like magnets sending both of their focuses to there own feet.

“No, of course not. I just mean...was it enjoyable did you--” Dan halted and pretended to cough “Would you do it again?”

Phil shrugged rubbing the back of his neck. Every move he made screamed apprehension and Dan regretted bringing this up at all but they were too far now. It would be worse to pretend he hadn’t asked at all and move on. Besides Dan was morbidly curious, imagining Phil doing something sexual was making Dan feel a certain way. It’s not like Dan never thought about Phil and his potential lovers, every time Phil brought a new girl over it was hard to not think about what they were doing a room over. Still, they never talked about it the next day. There was no _‘That’s my boy!_ ’ and a high five like they were frat boys. There was no mention of anything happening at all. Dan never asked if Alicia was coming round again and Phil never questioned why Dan didn’t bring anyone over ever. But now, Dan wanted to know. Wanted to get some answers from his friend maybe he wouldn’t feel so alone in his feelings then.

“Honestly? I didn’t mind it. It kinda makes you feel powerful in a weird way. You’re in control of how someone feels completely” Phil cleared his throat “Why? Were you thinking of...maybe...trying it?”

Dan choked on his own spit at the direct question. Hearing Phil say he felt powerful while giving someone a blowjob made heat rise in his stomach, Phil sounded so confident. The acts of confidence Phil had been showing lately had made Dan rethink a lot of things. He cut his hair, made more dark and dirty jokes and generally seemed more open. Dan liked him like this, liked that Phil was finally starting to believe in himself like Dan always had. How could Dan admit to this new guy that it had been on his mind for a while? It didn’t make him feel disgusted, just confused. A guy's dick in his mouth? What would that be like?

“Sorry, it’s just weird to hear you talk like this” Dan told him truthfully.

Phil huffed out a laugh. “Same goes to you, I always kind of wondered what your preferences were seeing as you barely ever bring anyone over”

“Well I’ve never seen you bring a guy around” Dan teased feeling a bit better knowing Phil was equally intrigued.

There was a pause of silence before Phil spoke again, “So come on, answer the question, you want to blow someone?

Dan’s mouth fell open at the way Phil worded his question.

“ _Jesus_ Phil!”

Phil giggled innocently and shrugged his shoulders. This was the new Phil that made Dan question the last years of there friendship. The question hung in the air though, yet Dan knew his answer to the question quite quickly.

“You want the plain truth?” Dan’s eyes sparkled with nerves at talking about this with anyone.

Phil’s caring and open nature made Dan feel at ease though. Phil nodded and leaned forward eagerly.

Dan sighed, “I’ve thought about it”

“Then do it!” Phil exclaimed.

Dan scoffed, “It’s not that easy Phil, first I would have to find a willing participant, second I don’t think any guy would want to be my first”

Dan was shocked he was telling Phil all of this. He thought he would take this information to the grave with him but now that the line of communication was open he was finding it easier to just spew all of the headache provoking thoughts he had been having for months.

“You’d be surprised at how many guys wouldn’t give a shit Dan,” Phil told him.

Every time Phil swore Dan's breathing stuttered. Swearing just didn’t seem natural to the guy who talks about animals like there his friends.

“So come on what is the real issue? Because knowing you, you have probably been thinking about the pros and cons for a while”

How did Phil manage to see right through him?

Dan bit his lip nibbling at the chapped skin, “Ok fine...it’s just...I’d have to do it with someone I really trust because honestly, I don’t want to be shit at it and also if I hate it I’d want to call it off and I’m not sure I could do that to a complete stranger”

All of his cards were on the table now. The first time Dan even just suggested he might like guys in secondary school, his friend scoffed and called him a fag. Basically pushing back every unwarranted thought about his neighbor and his perfect smile or Mr. Hardy his English teacher with sparkling crystal eyes. So when 2009 came around and all the rumors of him and Phil came out how could he not freak out? How could he not make it perfectly fucking clear that he loves chicks? And now Phil was telling him, it was fine. That he was just like Dan. They were having a casual fucking conversation about blowjobs that was anything but straight and yet nothing had changed. They were still Dan and Phil. And suddenly every month where Dan was dreading telling Phil seemed meaningless.

“Dan?” Phil’s voice threw him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry just thinking about how crazy talking about this with you is” He chuckled but the undertones of nerves were apparent.

Phil rubbed his shoulder and gave the same kind smile that had seemed to get Dan through everything. Through fucking up by going to law school and depressive episodes.

“This is 2018 Dan, things are not like they used to be. Remember that ok?”

Dan nodded graciously, Phil knew just what to say.

“But about your other problem, finding someone to help guide you through it won’t be hard. What about Tyler?”

Dan shook his head, “An experienced gay? No fucking way, I need someone on my level, though he has made a move on me a couple of times”

Phil snorted, “Did you really just say ‘experienced gay’ you are so strange”

Dan rolled his eyes annoyed that, that was what Phil took from what he said.

“I just need a friend who is willing and afterward won’t make things awkward” Dan explained.

Another moment of silence came where both boys were left to their own thoughts. Dan stared down at his lap going through the list of his friends in his head until Phil coughed dramatically. Dan’s focus snapped over to him, his eyebrow raised. Phil was pointing at himself as if Dan would understand what that meant. Phil rolled his eyes at Dan’s obliviousness and pointed at his crotch instead raising both of his eyebrows as if to say ‘got it now?’. And oh boy did Dan fucking understand.

“You?” Dan sputtered searching his brains for reasons why that was a terrible fucking idea.

“Willing convenient participant, will not make it awkward afterward and someone on your level whatever the heck that means”

“Phil you’re my best friend! This is the first time we have even talked about sex you expect me to...to...blow you!?” Dan exclaimed.

“Try new things?” Phil teased.

Dan gave him an annoyed look but flip-flopped the thought in his head. Him...doing that to Phil? I mean sure he trusted Phil, he was the only one he told that he might be bisexual and he was here...right now. Really he could just find out this moment if it was something he liked. Phil was attractive enough he supposed, jet black hair pushed up and icy blue crystals for eyes. Fuck ok, he was considering this.

“Come on Dan, I’m here, I’m offering and this way you’ll know for sure”

Why were Phils points so valid? Was he actually going to do this? What had this challenge video turned into?

“You’re not joking right because I will fucking kill you if I agree and you laugh at me and move out of the apartment” Dan was joking but Phil could hear the serious worry beyond the words.

“100% serious I promise”

Dan swallowed heavily.

“Fuck, ok...ok! Let’s do this” Dan agreed blinking quickly.

Phil smiled cheekily and motioned towards the ground inaudibly telling Dan where to sit.

“Fuck off you smug bastard,” Dan said but moved to the ground now kneeling just like the girl in the video was.

How did a simple video turn into Dan giving Phil a blowjob he’ll never know. But now he was here and he was agreeing to this.

“Ok, just, fuck, tell me what to do ok?” Dan stumbled over his words.

“Well, it’s probably a good idea to get my pants off first Daniel” Phil jested.

An unhappy Dan went to unbutton Phil’s pants. Before he could back out he unzipped the zipper and pulled his jeans as far as they could go while Phil was sitting. Knowing this Phil stood up pulled his jeans off the rest of the way and sat back down in only his black and blue striped boxers. This suddenly felt a bit too real to Dan now that Phil was staring at him in wait of what was to happen next.

“A-And now?” Dan asked hesitantly.

Phil smoothed a hand through Dan’s hair, “It’s ok don’t be nervous, it’s just me Dan”

How did Phil not know that made it worse? Dan was starting to reconsider this decision when he looked up to take Phil in. His milky legs were quite muscular and he could see Phil’s bulge was more prominent when there was only a single layer of fabric between it. Phil’s shirt was scrunched up so Dan could trace his eyes down the happy trail disappearing into Phil’s underwear. Fuck, Phil was fit. His stomach was tight, not six-pack tight but naturally toned because of his body shape. Suddenly Dan wasn’t so worried about losing this friendship, it was more about losing his friendly thoughts.

“Now Dan, get me hard”

As the words left Phil's mouth Dan could sense Phil was starting to recognize the extremeness of what he requested Dan to do but he held his gaze. Right, Dan had to...touch it. God, he couldn’t even say dick in his head. Tentatively Dan stuck out his hand which was properly shaking and stuck it on the lump in Phil’s boxers. This was just like rubbing his own dick as long as he thought on those lines he could get through this in one piece.

Except Phil’s dick was slightly longer and thinner but the general knowledge of dicks that Dan had could still apply to this. He applied steady pressure and palmed Phil stroking him the best he could through the fabric. Slowly but surely Phil started to get hard and small sighs would fall out of his mouth ever so often. It was a good reminder to Dan that he wasn’t completely failing at this whole gay thing.

“Ok now pull down my boxers,” Phil said gently.

“Fuck Phil what are we doing” Dan gulped, nervous to continue.

“Do you want to stop?” Phil asked genuinely, more serious then Dan had ever heard him.

Right away Dan knew that the answer was no. That Dan was getting off on this as much as Phil was but the more nervous part of his brain, the one that was scared of screwing everything up, tried to persuade him. Still, he needed to know for sure what it was like and if he didn’t do it now he didn’t think he ever would.

“No” Dan stated strongly wanting Phil to know he was sure.

Phil nodded, “Then it’s showtime Danny boy”

Dan rolled his eyes at Phils poor attempt to make him feel comfortable.

“Really that was your best effort?” Dan asked while Phil got up and Dan pulled down his boxers.

“Well it was bad enough to distract you from the fact you are halfway there” Phil smirked.

Dan raised an eyebrow but then understood what Phil meant. Oh my god, he was naked, on the couch right in front of Dan. Dan almost felt like he should shield his eyes, like this wasn’t right for him to see. Any other time it would have been a huge invasion of privacy but now it was just a normal Tuesday afternoon. Phil’s dick was nice, to say the least. It had a slight curve and was as white, if not whiter as the rest of his skin. Dan had never had more of an inclination to get something into his mouth.

“Now it’s different for every guy but I like a bit of foreplay before you start if you jump right in it would kinda freak me out” Phil let out a nervous giggle.

Dan nodded somehow getting more comfortable with the fact his best friend was naked in front of him. He slowly put his lips to Phil’s knee looking up at him to silently ask if this was alright. Phil nodded and so Dan began to kiss up his leg stopping before he got to the point of no return. He did this on both legs kissing up to his hip bones, sucking gently on the skin there. This part wasn’t that hard to figure out, he had gone down on girls before and he knew how to work them up. Phil’s breathing became heavier as Dan kept going up and down avoiding the growing target.

“Ok I think it’s time, you ready?” Phil asked Dan.

Dan licked his lips staring the objective head on “it’s now or never I guess”

Dan planted his hands on Phil’s knees to stabilize himself, his heart was racing so fast he could hear the beating in his ear. Yet his length was throbbing in his pants, perhaps from adrenaline or something, Dan couldn't admit to himself yet.

“Just guide me please..I-I have no clue what I’m doing” Dan practically begged.

“Ok, so you’re going to want to grab it, use the precum already there to stroke a few times” Phil instructed.

Dan took a deep breath in thankful he wasn’t supposed to just stick it in his mouth. He grabbed Phil’s dick making Phil stifle a breath and slid his hand over the end of it to collect the precum that had formed there. Phil was obviously holding back pleasured noises trying his best to stay in a completely professional way.

“Now just begin by licking it, nothing too dramatic just trace your tongue over it”

Dan had no clue how Phil wasn’t dying of awkwardness at this point. Dan felt like he was going to throw up which would definitely not be the blowjob Phil would want. So Dan swallowed trying to calm himself down and stuck his tongue out leaning closer and closer to his destination. Finally, he threw all caution to the wind and let the tip of his tongue touch Phil’s dick. It felt like a huge achievement somehow and yet it was only a tiny portion of what he was going to have to do. Still, every step now was building his confidence up, so he started to draw lines with his tongue and then lay it flat and drag it up the tender skin. Phil whimpered underneath his breath still holding back for some reason.

“Phil you can make noises, actually it would probably help me if you did that’s the only way I know if something feels good or not”

Phil let out a huge sigh and nodded seemingly thankful he got permission for something Dan already anticipated.

“Ok I think you're ready for the final step; take the end in first and slowly add more and more into your mouth do not do it all at once trust me. Then just move your hand in time with your mouth and that’s it”

Dan closed his eyes and nodded. This is what it had been coming down to, he could do this. So far this hadn’t been that bad and Dan had to say Phil was right; he felt in control.

Dan moved his hand to the base of Phil’s dick and cleared his throat, weirded out by how comfortable he was in this position now. He opened his mouth and prepared for the strange feeling of a dick in it. It was easier to keep his eyes closed as his mouth tightened around the end of Phil’s dick and he slowly sucked. Dan could taste the salt of his sweat but really that was the only flavor, why did he imagine this to be so gross? Once the initial thoughts had passed Dan started to move his hand again an easier feit now with spit being provided. He let mind over matter take over and started to get more into it, his instincts kicking in. His tongue swirled around the tip of Phil’s dick and he flattened it against the slit hoping Phil would enjoy that. Turns out Phil was enjoying everything Dan did a lot. Groans were echoing throughout the room sending heat to Dan’s stomach, he didn’t know Phil could sound so hot. Now that he was over the inceptive fear he realized how turned on he was by the circumstances.

“ _Fuck Dan, you’re doing so good_ ” Phil moaned out gently grabbing Dan’s hair and tugging it lightly.

Dan moaned at the slight pain the tug gave him and Phil swearing which made Phil softly buck up into his mouth. Dan was aching at this point, the sounds Phil was making because of him turned him on like nothing else. Absentmindedly he began to rub against the couch, sending sparks of pleasure throughout him. His hand twisted expertly as he made sure to keep his teeth cased behind his lips. Nothing like a bite mark to ruin a perfectly adequate blow job. Dan took more of him into his mouth and sucked harder, he was rewarded with a throaty groan from Phil that sent shivers up Dan’s arms. Pleasure was beginning to build in his stomach as he thrust against the couch enjoying the sensations too much to stop.

“ _D-Dan I’m close_ ” Phil croaked out tapping Dan’s shoulder telling him to pull off.

Yet Dan suddenly found he didn’t want to do that at all. He wanted the full experience and he felt like Phil would appreciate if that’s what Dan did. So he swallowed around Phil’s dick and a stroked a couple more times putting all of his efforts into it when Phil began to moan louder than before and spilled into Dan’s mouth. Dan managed to swallow all but a dribble that had slipped down his chin. As Phil came Dan opened his eyes to watch the pure pleasure take over Phil’s face and it was the hottest thing. Dan drew back from Phil’s spent dick to grasp the couch rutting harder into it feeling an unadulterated desperation to come. The pleasure of it almost knocked him out as he emptied into his boxers a decision he would soon come to regret.

Both boys breathed heavily in the hot room, their eyes still clouded over with lust.

“Damn Dan” Phil spoke breathlessly “Are you sure you’ve never done that before?”

Dan chuckled resting his head on Phil’s knee, “I guess my oral fixation came in handy”

Phil gave him an amused grin as he struggled to get his tired body back into his clothes. Dan looked down at his pants in disgust, the mess seeping through to the denim. Sleepily he got off of his knees and plopped down on the couch.

Phil ended up joining him back on the couch after half-heartedly throwing on his boxers.

“So, is it all clear to you now?” Phil teased poking Dan’s dimple.

Dan laughed and rested his head on Phil's shoulder, “Well one thing is”

He looked up at Phil whose face was pretty close to his, neither of them made any effort to move away.

“And?” Phil whispered his breath hitting Dan’s face.

Hazel eyes peered into murky blue eyes and Dan knew Phil was feeling the same thing he was. He moved upwards and closed the space between their lips. Phil’s were soft despite being bitten so often and he tasted like the caramel Frappuccino he had earlier. Their lips moved delicately against each other feeling things out. When they separated Dan hoped his intuition hadn’t failed him, that the reason Phil offered himself up as Dan's little experiment wasn’t all one-sided. Thankfully the smile gracing Phil’s face gave Dan a good idea that Dan was correct.

“You know,” Phil licked over his lips “the camera was recording that entire time”

Dan’s eyes widened and he glanced over to where the camera was and true to what Phil said the red light was still blinking uninterrupted.

“Did we just inadvertently make a sex tape?” Dan wondered out loud.

He stared back at Phil who had a cheeky smile on his face, after a moment of silence he asked: “Do you want to watch it or do you want to finish our Porn Challenge video?”

“Definitely the first option” Dan decided hoping afterward there would be a conclusion of similar events.

So a lot of things were made clear to Dan. He liked Phil, confident demeanor, quiff, icy eyes and all. He also apparently liked giving blowjobs or maybe he just liked giving them to Phil. Either way, Dan was pretty sure their communication about sex was going to be a lot more open now. For better or for worse.


End file.
